The Barbarian Project
by Ruz Malam
Summary: A female Sangheili by the name of Ruz Malam has been built for destruction. She fights to find her destiny upon the Path as she tries to forget her past. However, noting that her DNA has more than just Sangheili causes her brethren to be wary; not to mention a female on the battlefield will cause them to pause in amazement and disgust! If you like this, please leave a review! :)
1. Built for Destruction

**Hello, thank you for choosing to read my very first fanfic! This character and story that will be unfolded is very close to my heart and I will put effort into this. All I ask is for genuine reviews because I wish not to go off canon. I'm not exactly a OOC fanfic writer... Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up on the ground without memory with what had happened to me. My lungs felt as if they were scorched, my eyes blurry and tingly, my head throbbing. I realized then that my heart was racing, my palms were moist, my claws extended, my body aching and shaky. What...what happened? I sat up, gazing at my beautiful snow leopard fur now matted with dried blood sunk into it. My ears were flat to my head, something didn't feel right. I looked for father to give me more instructions on his sword training. Before I even made it to my feet, the stench of fresh blood hit my nostrils, my wings flared outward, tail swished back and forth absent-mindedly, and long cat ears perked up in alertness. _Oh no...it's happened again..._

I tried to calm myself before my thirst for gore kicked in. Panic raced through my veins, practically replacing my flowing blood. It was as if breath left my body. I fought the urge to pass out again; to keep my consciousness but having much doubt of preserving any sanity. My eyes widened and my pupils narrowed. A chill went up my spine; it froze me into place. I wanted to scream but no voice came from my mandibles. I slowly raised my hands that were covered in someone else's blood. I lowered them and saw the carcass of my father. Kneeling by his body, I was hesitant to even touch his face. I chose to anyhow. Shifting closer to press my forehead against his, I felt something cold against my tail. I about jolted a few feet backwards. It was one of the two hilts that my father was training me with that was now covered with his blood. Instead of screaming like I had wanted to moments ago, I broke down and wept over his chest. Within my mind, the screaming was ceaseless and the havoc endless.

Those minutes passed on like years spent in cryosleep. The sound of my crying overlapped with the seemingly distant call of my name. When it was then I felt a loving hand upon my head. I jerked away from it, frightened. I looked up to see it was my father caressing me gently!

"Ruz, my child, why are you weeping?" I cried a small tear of joy, not wanting him to see my weakness.

"Because, father, when I thought you had passed on, you have awakened from sleep!" I embraced him, showing how much I really loved him. As I let go, he tilted his head thoughtfully.

"You act as if you are an innocent child. My dear, you are no longer a child. Today, is a day of many years put behind you. Today, you have nearly mastered the skills of my own swords." I didn't want him to say anything. I just wanted him to get up, silently heal, and rest until another day of training.

"Father, please do not say such things. I'm am merely joyful that you are alive. Get up, Father, you need to rest for another day of training me," I began to help him up when he put his hand on his seeping wound. His face hid his pain well yet the stare that he gave shocked me. I've never seen him with nerves of steel. Apathy filled his eyes and I shook. "Um..." I had lost my words. "What...is it, father?" He looked at me sharply before groaning in pain and lying flat on his back again. I sat over him to pray silently that he make it alive.

"Ruz, listen carefully. Do you remember when I had first told you that death is the necessity of war? That bloodshed is required to silence those unworthy of speaking against our Lords? My daughter, we do indeed share blood and the honor that flows through it. Even as I die here, never forget that I sacrificed my life, my honor, for your very breath. Heed those who tell you that you will never step foot into battle. Prove them wrong, take my blades and walk. Walk the Path. Don't look back. I see myself within you now. Everything I taught you is showing through. Hold onto every last ounce you have. My precious jewel, the Elders will hesitate to put you into further training, which is why I have done most of that for them." He coughed out some blood that clogged his throat. "But, you are older now, you require a more disciplined and experienced teacher." He closed his eyes, curling his mandibles, feeling the pain and some blood slowly oozing out of the wound. "When the sun had set, I was going to introduce you to the armor I had crafted for you. If you wish to walk my Path, it is enclosed in a casket hanging on the wall by my bed. I've kept it a secret from you for so long, I only wish I was strong enough to see it on you, in case adjustments must be made."

"No Father! You can and will-" He put his fingers to my mandibles. "Hush now, little one. Accept my departure, you know that even in death, I will never leave your side. I am in you." He made a soft sigh, making it sound like it was his last. "Darkness clouds my vision, sweet Ruz. My Beloved, as your trainer, I declare you now...a warrior..." Though these were his last words, I could not yet accept his death. I cried out his name for an answer, knowing there would be none in return. The wind blew hard and cold. Rain paralleled the strength of the wind. My tears were masked by the raindrops. Thunder claps in the distance startled me, I saw the glow of the lightning, before looking at the ground. Only listening to the rain for a few moments. I hugged my shoulders, looking away from my dead father. After silence swept over me falling from this rain and burying him near the river, I went inside his room, gently touching the rug he slept upon. I then noticed the casket he mentioned. I opened it with struggle and the armor fell out, knocking me to the floor. It was the most beautiful piece of handcrafted artwork I had ever seen. Every detail was perfectly made for my body. From the holes for my ears to the holes for my tail. It was so customly designed! I almost wanted to cry! But I shook that urge off, already having mourned his death.

Putting on the armor, piece by piece, I felt the love that my father put into it; as if I could feel every thought he had while making the individual pieces. I walked out of the house, closing the door for what might be the last time. I took up my rain-drenched swords and attached the hilts to my harness. I looked to the heavens. The helmet allowed me to see even with rain falling on it. I watched each droplet spread across my visor, focusing only on the sound of the thunder in the distance. "_How sickeningly appropriate…_" I thought as I sighed towards the horizon, closing my eyes. "_Of course the weather changes once someone has died…_" I sighed, taking off my helmet, letting the rain wash my tears off my face. After putting the helmet on, my body was ready to take the journey to the Prophets. But my mind on the other hand was not finished grieving. Memories flooded my mind, as if appearing on my visor, all at once yet slowed down only to torment my broken soul. Looking at the hilts, I remembered what he told me whilst handing them to me as if it happened five minutes ago.

"You may not be of male descent, but you are my blood; therefore, you will fight. I will teach you all that I know and you will pass it on to any who carefully observes your skills, including your offspring. You will not know defeat or cowardice." He said this to me when began to instruct me with his lean blades (Forging these specifically to fit my hands after using them the first few weeks; how could any daughter in their right mind deny such a loving father?). At first, my young mind didn't fully understand, as my femininity innately did not comprehend the purpose of training yet. This day is not only special because it was my first day training, but also because that was the day he claimed from the very beginning as my day of birth; considering he doesn't know the actual date. He told me that his dear friend Sasa found me in the hands of his once close brother who apparently had gone rampant and could have harmed me. I guess Sasa knew my father so desperately needed to continue his teachings to some kind of heir before he passed. I don't believe he has quite yet, at least, not all he knows anyway…

A tear ran down my cheek remembering that he daily told me that the moment he laid eyes on me while in Sasa's arms, he fell in love with my green eyes as I stared happily cooing into his eyes. My chest felt heavy with hurt; as if many pounds were weighing it down, forcing me to fall flat on my face. I caught myself with my hand before fulfilling that request. I need to be strong, for him. I am his only heir and do not take his words that he told me years ago lightly; especially not the words of today. I am just as adamant to train as he was to train me. His many years of experience will not die off in vain.

I accepted the path that he chose for me. No other would do. I took those words he gave to me as if they were all I had to keep me going. I still do. And as a Sangheili in the Covenant-Human war, you have to be strong. Swift. Brave. Fearless. Tactical. Hard-working. Cooperative. But most of all, a warrior who know no defeat or retreat. I may not have retained all those skills from blood, but I sure was going to earn it. As I realized that while somehow I took his life, I knew I had to find an excuse for the Hierarchs so that they would not be suspicious. If today was to be special in any way rather than mournful, today is more than a monument to my father's passing but also a memorial to the notion that I was built for destruction. The eternal second of reminiscing ended with a thunderclap jolting me back into reality. I momentarily forgot where I was until I looked to the mushroom shaped city in the sky peeking from the clouds that began to finally divide. High Charity was only a few weeks away if the Elders accepted me. I clenched to a hilt on my harness. I was not going to allow them to deny my ever-growing skill! I nodded to the clouds in the distance parting, showing light. I felt as if my father were speaking to me from the grave, if he could. But I know he that sleeps beneath the dirt where I laid his corpse. I also knew that if he saw me put on the armor, he, too, would be thrilled about how well the armor had suited my figure. I can see him now, smiling and laughing. I shook my head. I needed to mentally accept his death. I sighed, trying to do so. I couldn't help but grin, thinking that, though he may be dead, he would be proud of me for walking the Path. And that is what made me feel like this choice was not only fate but a good choice. I could almost could feel the warmth of the light miles away. My next objective was to seek the acceptance of the Council of Elders. Sangheili, Jiralhanae, or human, whoever caused me to spill my father's blood does not concern me. The fact that they still live does. I will make history. And I'll form my own Path while doing so.

* * *

**I hope my first readers enjoyed this! I added things to what I wrote a while back and I believe it's much better than what I had!**

**Next time: Ruz has some difficulty talking to the Councilman.**


	2. Of Unknown Origins

**Even though this hasn't been up very long, thank you for the views of the last chapter and I hope this one receives just as many! Special thanks to a friend of mine by the name of Liz who helped me write this chapter a while back! I couldn't have continued if she hadn't helped! Thankfully, I was able to add to what she wrote so now it's much more greater in depth. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We cannot accept you," Councilor Garr 'Alakavee huffed at me.

It had been many days since I have arrived, clad in my handcrafted armor my father had created for me. The Sangheili Council were horrified and impressed at my very image; something so natural yet alien was my visage. I was of Sangheili blood but my very skin and small attributes—such as my ears and tail—were entirely of another creature. Their guards attacked me the moment I had stepped through those cold and fearsome doors; I defended myself without the need for bloodshed and was victorious. I begged them for an audience, since my request was very sincere and that I had wished them no harm.

The councilor called Garr 'Alakavee had been appalled at my rashness. My father had yet to set me straight on manners regarding anyone of the highest rank before his passing. Garr had declared me as some half demon, something that should never be in the presence of the council and must be destroyed at once. The entire council was in an uproar some, with his accusations and others against it. My stomach turned; I wasn't exactly used to this kind of behavior upon my ingress. I only hoped that if I was accepted that the males I would fight alongside with would curb their compulsions to mock me or impetuously squabble over who has the right to call me their own as a mate or play thing like a pack of uncivilized Jiralhanae. However, my maturity understood that this matter of discussion between them was more than a simple squabble; it reflected whether or not I was to be initiated into the Covenant Army and restore my father's name. It meant I would learn the skills necessary to find his murderer and decapitate him, liquefy his innards, and grind his bones into powder for yearly gifts for my father's grave. His vengeance gave me the right to be as mindless as the Jiralhanae; at least only to his slayer. Never on the battlefield would I intentionally neglect tactful strategies.

Chancellor Alei 'Iakanee was against him in the pandemonium he gave birth to the moment I set foot in the Chambers walls. He was intrigued just by my very appearance. How interesting it must have been for him, to see a strange female Sangheili who was well defined in the most athletic form, wearing what appears to be traditional ceremonial Sangheili armor, modified to boast the strange patterns on her visage. If it were not the semi-reflective visor set into my helmet he would most certainly have seen my emerald eyes.

The Chancellor allowed me to speak my woeful, bittersweet tale of my father's last words, though I never informed them of the blade that was mysteriously covered in his blood. I did notify them of my intentions of why I have arrived here, how it was my father's dying wish for me to join the ranks of the Sangheili army and bring the Covenant to the glory of the Great Journey and follow in his footsteps.

Chancellor Alei 'Iakanee was on his way to rendezvous with the Prophets on his update for the Sangheili armed forces. My arrival would, hopefully, be most pleasing to them. He would be gone many days but would soon return as fast as he could.

After the many days passed, the good Chancellor had not returned and yet I was already being refused. "You filth! You cannot join amongst us! Were it not for your father being a Shipmaster, you wouldn't even be granted permission to touch the doors or access to enter into our Chamber!" Councilor Garr 'Alakavee growled at me with disgust. "You are nothing more than a woman, of origins not even YOU can reveal! You may have skills but none as vast as the experiences of those among the highest ranks in this army! If even you did join, you would be nothing more than fodder for these fine men! What have you to provide us, other than unwilling entertainment of your body and mind?" He glared.

"Maybe a few spare teeth for your face, old man?" I calmly hissed. "I will get more entertainment from watching the others who are honorable fight over you while each tears you from limb from limb," Acid dripped from his voice. Father had warned me about men like him, bitter because they cannot land a female without using senseless force, who use women because they felt entitled to it.

Councilor Garr 'Alakavee left me, fuming with anger while his subordinate watched him leave. As I was minding my own business, ready to leave once more before returning what I hoped to be the last time before seeing the Hierarchs, his lieutenant had eyed me with curiosity, blushed brightly and quickly followed the Councilor. I wonder what he saw that embarrassed him so? Perhaps I would find the answer later in my training.

Chancellor Alei 'Iakanee returned almost a month later bearing great news. The Prophets wanted to see me personally, though honoring as it may have been to some, I was terribly ill-prepared to even be seen among the highest of gods. These councilors had been appalled at my initial behavior when I had appeared, what kind of reaction would the Prophets receive from my first appearance to them?

At least Orri 'Lilamee helped me. She was the Chancellor's second daughter. He had asked her to accompany me to address my behavioral situation and taught me valuable lessons of being in a court with the Lords of the Covenant. Any mistake would damn me to hell were I not careful.

I was to show them strict politeness as well as leaving my attitudes against authority at their door. I would curtsy, bow, 'please and thank you' and mind my manners. My armor, in the mean time, was being polished by Orri's younger sister, though she made it a habit of stealing a look at my spots every now and then. "You have wonderful skin," Orri said kindly although very sad, "It pains me how men are picky these days that they don't appreciate pure beauty such as yourself." I smiled.

"I appreciate this, thank you." She laughed while brushing my mane. "I have never seen anyone like you Ruz! So fierce yet kind and gentle, you've grown up mostly as a farmer before beginning your training. Mother won't even let me work in the garden. Says that if I did my hands would be as harsh as a man's, losing all of my gentle touches forever," Here she gave me a coy grin as she whispered. "She is very wrong though. I have worked in the garden and my hands are not as calloused as those of the men who fight constantly with my brothers. My lover's hands are ever more gentle than I ever could be." She finished with my mane and started to work on my horrid claws. My entire demeanor seemed to have become more wild ever since my father died; especially since I have journeyed almost non-stop to the great city of High Charity. The efforts to obtain an aircraft to travel here paled in comparison to the dispute with Garr and the quarrel with the guards who oversaw the entrance of the Council Chamber.

I went to see Orri every day to test my manners and courteousness as well as how to upkeep my appearance. I would see the Prophets in about six months so I best be prepared.

* * *

**Many thanks again to my friend Liz for helping me initially write this chapter! And in advance a thank you to a friend I met on to graciously decided to help me on this journey of my character whom I have been waiting so long to write about :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave great reviews!**

**Next Time: Ruz has an exciting descussion about whether or not she is accepted into the ranks of the Covenant. And Garr's Lieutenant attends! What does he have to say about Ruz, if anything at all? And what of Garr? Will the Prophets accept her?**


	3. The Only Heir

**Thanks to all any faithful readers of this story! Okay, here goes, another chapter of Ruz's life! Enjoy!**

* * *

Exactly six months later, I found myself yet again in the chamber of the councilman. The entire council and a few others had shown up to this event. It was raucous with a few dozen whispers. Some eyes glared at me while others admired. Ignoring them, I glanced at any reflective object could find to check on my appearance. My fur has been brushed so many times over the course of my prepared arrival that it was now very smooth, soft, and had a natural shine. I was pleased at my new look. Even my claws were formed to decent length. Unfortunately, my tail wouldn't stop twitching nervously. I had six months of training, just to appear before them, never in my life did I imagine I'd meet them - without father by my side. If he were still alive, this meeting would be less nerve-wracking. Just as I calmed myself down, the gravity lift in the center of the room came up, revealing our triumvirate Lords. The room hushed down instantly as I knelt down in submission. I quickly examined their Holinesses, I noticed that Truth was the leader of the three. Oddly, from knowledge, his age lies between the other two. I expected Mercy to be the leader, as wise as he is old.

"Rise up, Sangheili." I stood up with my spine straighter than it ever had been before; I would not allow nerves or emotions distract me from my goal! I would bring honor to my father's name and his grave!

"Ah, yes, so you must be the Shipmaster's daughter, am I correct?"

At first, words escaped me, but the memory of my father aided my tongue.

"I am, Your Holiness."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, kin of N'tho." Interjected Mercy, as he did, he bowed his head slightly, showing me respect. I was honorably surprised to this gesture. I bowed a most genuine bow of thankfulness.

"As we understand it, you wish to become a warrior in our Empire. For what reason do you, as a female, have to join our ranks?" Regret was the one to be straight to the point.

"Noble Ones, I may be female but I do not come to you on this day just a female who wishes for equality, but I have asked you for your attention to my father's dying wish." I picked my words to the best of my abilities; having rehearsed countless lines, when not being taught manners, from Orri. Fortunately, I predicted various questions and answers they would give me and this should allow me to answer and reason with them appropriately. "His very last words spoke of honoring your names, silencing those unworthy to live. His only wish was that I follow in his footsteps. I had hoped that on this day, he would be here, as my advocate, as my leader in this war. However, his passing has put me forward to a place where I stand alone in the field of battle. Though our enemies may be numerous, a true warrior walks fearlessly towards his victory and the Path! This is what my father has taught me while sparring with me. I only beg that you not take my request as my own, but as one from a fallen soldier whose linage remains strong." I picked my words carefully, as not to enrage them.

It was silent for a moment. I had realized I raised my voice as I tend to do when I become enthusiastic. "Forgive my sudden outburst of noise, O Great Ones." I looked around the room as they whispered amongst themselves. I noticed the Lieutenant sitting next to Chancellor. I'm assuming that by his presence, he obviously isn't old enough to be Councilman. Perhaps maybe a Councilman in training? Possibly not…yet, no other reason comes to mind as to why he would be sitting in the room during this discussion. Truth stroked his beard, taking a breath, as if he would reply to what I had to say.

"Filth!" I heard a voice cry out in the room. "Do not let her walk amongst us!" I knew who it was. "Why should we allow such a creature whose origins SHE doesn't even know into our ranks?" Said Garr.

"What evil has she committed by walking into our doors? Why not let her prove her worth before rejecting her, Councilman?" Mercy interposed.

"My Lord, she has committed none, but we cannot trust her!"

"For what reason?"

The Councilman didn't speak for a moment. At first, I expected them all to adjourn this silly dispute and call me into the ranks. Until one of Garr's lackey's spoke up and for Garr's loss of words…

"Noble Ones, do you not see her…her visage? It is not of this City! Or Sangheilos!" He exclaimed.

"I concur, Councilors." Agreed Regret. By this time, I could not only feel Garr's eyes staring at me, as if heated plasma trying to burn my very soul, but also the overwhelming notion that Regret more than likely wishes for my death. This assembly would not be so painlessly brief.

"But Prophet of Regret, Garr, we haven't even received the chance of observing her skills. And you, Garr, of all species should know that if honor is present, your kind is eager to train and pleased to follow if made a leader." Mentioned one of the San 'Shyuum Councilors.

"Indeed, Minister. Our kind values honor above all else. It is the driving point of why we fight for the Journey. And NOT through blind ambition. Or have you left what remains of that to be butchered by your lack of morality, Garr?" Chancellor Alei pressed on. Garr was no doubt fuming; for which I am eternally grateful by those supportive of my excursion.

"Be as it may, honor or not, we can't simply accept something that we do not know the origins of. But, on the same hand, without careful observation and testing, we will not know just how capable she is at fighting, either." Truth interfered. It seemed he saw both sides of the argument. At least two of the three weren't against me, or the odds wouldn't be in my favor and I'd be in pieces by now.

"But…my lord!" Garr was growing upset and impatient now. Blatantly giving me the most hateful scowl, he pointed at me. "While we may not know exactly where her blood has its origins, I surmise that at least half of it comes from whatever world the Demons descended from!" If he was not so furious, I could swear he had a smirk that would scare even a Jiralhanae.

By this point, redundant and new accusations and spats commenced within the room; undoubtedly stemmed from the event that took place the first time I arrived to this room.

"Quiet! I demand stability in this council! We all have heard what you have to say, now let us dissect to the very conclusion before this entire preoccupation gets out of hand!" The room was more calm than it had been before the Prophets had entered. "Now that this quarrel has stilled, let us all reason together rather than brashly be verbally at each other's throats. Now, Chancellor, you said you had important news to state as we discussed this matter?" Alei leaned forward.

"Yes, Your Godliness. I have here Garr's Lieutenant who desired strongly to participate in this event. He still hasn't given me a reason as to why yet." My attention was drawn towards him. What reason could he be here?"

"Yes, uh, well…" The Lieutenant cleared his throat.

"Well, go on, Nikhal." He told him. Nikhal stood up, shaking slightly.

"Um…yes, greetings Noble Ones. I am..I am Nikhal 'Sivee."

"Are you training to be a Councilor, Nikhal?" Truth asked him.

"Yes, he his, your Grace, however, I wasn't aware he had plans on attending this assembly…" Garr spoke up.

"I'm sorry, sir…I-"

"Councilman Garr, I was not inquiring for an answer from you, only to him. Now then, Nikhal?" He looked at the Prophet and swallowed hard.

"Well….forgive me, my Lord, if I seem unusually nervous. This isn't at all like me. However, I am uh…quite interested in seeing what she has to offer in the training grounds with my comrades and myself." He said, now speaking very bravely. This shocked me. I still was discerning the rationale for this council-to-be's fascination with me.

"You mean what _entertainment _she has to offer?" Garr chuckled. A few others did also. Nikhal glared at his specialist.

"No, sir. I mean what experience, as a different gender and mindset, could she enlighten us with? What could she teach us through her father's upbringing? After all, her father was a notable Shipmaster. How unfortunate of his passing, might I add." He looked directly at me, saying this. I was flummoxed. No one else bothered to console me about my father, not even Mercy. Never you mind that his reasoning for support of me is more naïve being younger than the others, he defended me!

"What? Surely, you're not siding with the buffoons who think this eyesore should be perceived as equal to us and live to fight along side us?" He said, chuckling again. This time, no one joined him. His side of the jury, all Sangheili that is, eyeballed Garr with a deadly gaze. And quickly, he attempted to foolishly right his wrong.

"I mean, um…" He had not only insulted a noble warrior, Chancellor Alei, but also insulted Hierarch Mercy.

"How dare you!" Chancellor proclaimed, more concerned with Mercy's well-being rather than his own.

"I cannot believe you just said that, Councilman!" A San 'Shyuum said.

"What arrogance! And to think, I sided with you!" Another said.

"Garr, you have just soiled upon your own rank. What say you?" Mercy said in his own defense.

"I…You see…what I meant was…" He knew he had been caught. This whole time, his act of tyranny was nothing more than a game to cause a riot. True, he may have actually despised me, being something unknown to him, but he could have dealt with me personally and quietly if he truly wanted to. But instead, he chose to attempt and humiliate me publicly; and possibly even the Hierarchs if given the chance.

Still, there were others who were loyal to his reasoning, but not necessarily him. And for that, Truth ended this entire thing.

"Very well, despite the fact that Garr has pathetically try to cause harm to an individual deserving of no punishment to any crime committed, I hereby declare Garr stripped of his rank. The only affiliation you have now as a Councilman is to continue to teach your apprentice, as you are his father. But as far as ever stepping foot in here again, if anyone here sees him doing so, you are to, at that moment, take the limb that touched this very floor from his body and bring it to me at once! Nikhal, you are granted a promotion but you still must train daily to earn that rite. Your teacher's other punishment that will earn him death is if he fails is to teach his apprentice how to be a Councilman and the opposite of everything he has stood for in this assembly." Truth took a deep breath and looked to my direction.

"Now then. To the important affair at hand. Ruz 'Malamee, we recognize that your father was an exceptional warrior and an inspiring leader among us all. Therefore, we will not hesitate to take his last dying wish into account-"

"But my Lord, her origins!" Garr desperately cried out, pitifully trying to reason with the highest authority.

"One more utter from your detestable tongue and I will send you to the cell whose quarters house carnivorous Kig-Yar that will gladly rip off all your mandibles and consume them!" Garr recoiled and slunk into his seat.

"As I was saying… we will honor his desire. But, even though Garr is no longer a threat to you now as he is very much a fool, we still have to assess your origins. Do you have any idea where you acquired your…visage?" He queried.

"No, I'm afraid not. Father didn't know, and neither did Sasa 'Jinaree. He was the one who rescued me from the hands of his rebellious brother."

"Who was that brother of his, Ruz?" Mercy asked me.

"That is something I do not know also, I've never met his brother face to face."

"How long has it been since you saw Sasa?"

There was a piece of information I haven't thought of at all.

"Well…unless the initial impact of unconsciousness just before speaking to my father one last time had destroyed my discernment, I saw him that very day. He was supporting my father, as his best friend, and me, as a family member, during my training lesson. That lesson was to be one of, if not, the last of my spar training"

"In any case, back to the root of my topic. You do not know the origins of your visage and therefore cannot inform us of any inherent genetic heresies to be cleansed or healed of, then we have no choice but to please both sides."

I knew that "cleansing" meant rid of forever; destroy, kill. That was obvious. But this business of pleasing both sides?

"As of now, odds are in your favor, young one. The council has dramatically changed its opinion based on the constant murmurs I overheard. With our blessing, you are accepted into the Covenant Empire and its soldiers-" The individuals that impressed so much upon the others who were in terror of me cheered with a loud joyous noise. Not an extremely long cheer, but more along the lines of a blunt shout of victory. I was glad to see that without speaking directly to any of them, I had acceptance into a family of warriors.

"-However, due to the reality of the unknown still lingering in your shadow, we will not only assess your skills and talents, we will push you harder than your father ever did. As I'm sure, he challenged you to your greatest height whilst simultaneously gently leading you as his precious daughter. He did indeed spoke fondly of you to his comrades; I've heard him say many things of you. Clearly, he valued you as much as he did his duty as a warrior. If you wish to follow in your fathers footsteps, we will be more than willing to grant you that and the satisfaction for his dying request. You will be accepted, as I stated before, all the same, you will be undergoing what your father did years ago. His trial was quite overbearing; exceeding the stamina of many average Sangheili, he rose to a greater height than his brethren. You, also, will have to show your worth in the same manner if you wish to step into his boots. On the same hand, your origins still baffle us at large and must be taken into consideration. Therefore, not only will you endure assessments that drive your inner warrior, you will have to complete this task over twice as much as the normal given time for a newly initiated Minor - seven weeks are the amount of time you will be given to prove yourself; starting tomorrow at sunrise. No more, no less. The Council who still adhere to the fool who began this charade will be happy to know whether or not she breaks under immense tension. If after the fact that she does prevail our task and those opposed her still adamantly try to harm her, any of those individuals will be stripped of their honor." He said with bitterness towards the remaining loyal dim-wits who side with Garr's reasoning. Those simpletons condescendingly talked amongst themselves, as if they won in the war of words, and making deals on what I assume is whether or not I would last the full seven weeks.

As Truth and the others adjourned the assembly and many of them took their leave, Nikhal motioned to me that I come follow him, as he knew the arrogant ones might do something suspicious to me if I crossed paths with them. Gladly, I made my way towards him, watching for any clues to his peculiar behavior.

"Um…hello, I am Nikhal. I, uh…I am eager to see you fight tomorrow." I took strong note of his anxiousness in his voice. I wondered if I was in any way intimidating to some.

"Oh, are you? You mean eager to see me fight…you?" I inquired.

"What? Oh, no. No, no, no, that is what I was meaning at all. All I meant was, eh…" He paused for a moment before I heard him swallowing a pocket of air. "I meant that I am eager to see how you do in a fight. To see who bests you and whom you best." He said this with more bravery in his voice tone, as if trying to impress me with these words.

"I see," I chuckled. "If you are eager to see how I spar with your comrades and just how long I'd last before giving up," I gave my own pause, leaning forward, not really paying attention to my motions. I noticed more apprehensiveness in his demeanor as I leaned forward. "Then maybe you should fight me yourself rather than waiting around for me to pick a fight." I said giving a smile with my mandibles. He nervously chuckled.

"Yes, of course." I huffed at his response, being humored by this strange male Councilor-to-be. "Very good, whenever fate has us both spar, we shall see who lasts the longest." I said walking away with a flick to my tail. Before I left the room, I turned my head behind me, saying one last piece of advice towards Nikhal. "One word of warning when that day comes, Nikhal, my father was one of the best swordsman in the Covenant. So don't be surprised if you spot a few cuts where you felt no pain." I said chuckling, nodding to him, and walked out the door, ready for my seven weeks of self-assessment.

* * *

**Whew, my brain officially needs a break from this story until I can think again! I would very much appreciate some people noticing non-canon elements in this story or better ideas. I'm always willing to lend an ear to something more interesting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last! This is my longest chapter in this story so far as of Oct. 19th! Let's see if I can exceed six pages with another chapter :P**

**Next Time: Ruz begins her training and boy, is it rough! Will she make it through or given in to quitting her dream and her father's last request?**


	4. Proving Honor - Week 1

**I managed to get myself to write this after all! Thank you for the many views and reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

I rose early from slumber just before the break of dawn, almost having little to no sleep but prepared the day's business. Fortunately, father taught me not to rely solely on sleep to restore me. He told me only the mark of honor, a warrior's creed, will provide rest during a war (what he neglected to say also was that Blood, your family, also comforted you to sleep). Before I went on my way, I meditated on the image of my father, his long-impacting words, and his journey as I watched the sun rise from the horizon. I did not expect sword sparring to happen the first day, but I decided to keep my hilts with me, as they are too much of value to leave behind when training or at war.

The sun still climbing the sky, I traveled to the place of training quarters within the Holy City of High Charity, sight-seeing the various landmarks within the city. Traveling the lift towards the training grounds, I debated whether or not to show my skull-like visor or my face to the instructor upon entry; I decided it was best to put on my helmet when we actually begun training. As I neared the end of the lift's descent, I forced within myself to tame the anticipation of this great opportunity given to me. At the end of the ride, the door swiped open as I boldly walked into the class.

I knew I was expected by classmate and teacher alike attributable to the susurrations that tossed silently like a low-tide. Things like-

"It's that crossbreed!", and,

"Look, here she comes!", as well as,

"What other race do you think she is?", and among other things.

The instructor frowned with a most dissatisfied scowl on his countenance. I approached the class and instructor with vehement pride and audacity.

"Good morning, instructor. I hope I haven't arrived late to the lesson. I am eager to learn if you are eager to teach, sir." I said with a respectful bow. He insolently huffed towards me.

"Just stay out of the way, female." He said, bumping into my shoulder. I was a little annoyed at such sexism, but I dismissed it for now.

"Yes sir." Was all that I replied.

"Assessment! Form a straight line, immediately!" He called out. Not surprisingly, I was first to settle in the spot designated to me on the floor (also not surprisingly, my placement among my classmates would be last in line, with the Lieutenant being fourth to last); however, this quick movement surprised my classmates, even Nikhal. The line was almost perfectly even - the second student next to me stepped ever so slightly away from me, as if I was cured or diseased. Whispers started up again but I did not adjust my eyes away from the front. "Enough chatter, whelps." Instructor called out. "I am Vaman 'Ontomee, your personal instructor. You are here today because of one of two reasons; you were stripped of your rank and this training could allow you to regain your honor or the Prophets or Council chose you to prove your worth to be called a warrior and set foot on the battlefield. Now, to begin, I will make this introduction quick and simple. You are to give me your name when I come to you. Once I have a record of each of your names, I will give further instructions." He said standing in front of the closest young male Sangheili to him, revealing a data pad full of Covenant letters what I assumed to be the list of names of us all. "Name?"

"Ygar 'Putumee." The male answered. Vaman inhaled calmly, narrowing his eyebrows.

"I know that most of you whelps are not accustomed to this way of life as of yet, so as to save you from the trouble of punishment, you will refer to me as Master or Sir. Understood?

"Yes, Master Vaman 'Ontomee!" The others, Ygar included, replied.

"Yes, Master Vaman 'Ontomee, sir!" My voice carried on momentarily from the rest. Even if he would show me none, I vowed to respect this warrior, keep my conduct under control, and not make the same mistake as I did when I approached Garr. Vaman glanced at me coldly, not caring how much respect I gave him, he continued on. I clenched my fist, I was ready to do anything drastic to show I wasn't just a whelp compared to the rest! But I knew I had to reserve all my anger and stamina for fighting.

"Next?" He said, moving down the line.

"Voro 'Kasamee, sir."

"And you?" He said, still moving forward, looking down, furiously fingering his data pad.

"Xygos 'Vrotalee, Master." Without emotion, he acknowledged the student and continued onto the line of twelve students, including myself and Nikhal.

"You, you're, Nikhal, yes? The one who foolishly sided with that eyesore, over there?" He said pointing towards my direction, not looking my way. I sighed softly with exasperation, I was growing indignant of this constant bigoted and xenophobic gossip against my being. Nikhal momentary silence seemed to couple my own annoyance.

"Yes, sir. But she is no eyesore. She is just as much a warrior as we are, Master." His words seemed to make my hearts beat faster, though I didn't know why. Vaman growled with fury.

"You listen to me, you food-for-brains! You may be the nephew of the Chancellor, but you have no authority to tell me such things! As far as I am concerned, she is an eyesore to the entire Covenant fleet!" He said, slightly raising his voice, then cleared his throat after a moment of silence. "Now, no more arguments of this matter, are we all clear?"

"Yes, Master!" I was the only student who didn't respond, as I was too busy fighting against my wrath that welled in my broken soul. And he knew it.

"Eyesore, I didn't hear you respond…" He said with a cheeky voice tone.

"Yes sir." I said muffled, hiding my irritableness.

"Hmm, a little weak. Perhaps you should practice that." He replied. "Let us carry on before my own voice bores me." After the student next to Nikhal called out, the individual next to me seemed very reserved for a male. He hadn't said a word. Not even when they all made fun of me. Like a statue, he was waiting patiently to be called upon.

"You?"

"I am Eelo 'Jhanakee." Trying to find the name on his data pad, he paused to no avail.

"You aren't on the list. I don't even think I recognize your file-"

"I have scars upon my face I'd rather wish not showing, sir. As far as to why I do not appear on the list? I was registered to train early this morning, my file clearly hasn't sent to your information." He cut him off. Vaman looked at Eelo with a vacant expression. I was expecting him to go on about how he rudely cut him off, but instead, he simply huffed with satisfactory, as if Eelo had outwit him quite easily. I think he couldn't argue nor did he want to.

As he wrote the name under the previous soldier, he did not stand in front of me, passing me by completely towards the readied training dummies. While the insult didn't surprise me, I assumed he'd at least check off my name, knowing I was the last to be called out. He didn't even do that; obviously stating that according to him, I was invisible. This set me off.

"Sir, weren't you going to call out my name?" The others patiently, or reluctantly, awaited his response and anticipated another dissension, I'm sure. Vaman, halting in his tracks, took a deep breath, as if trying to control inner anger. With composure, he turned around.

"No, I don't need to call out your name, Eyesore. As far as the next seven weeks concern, you do not exist. I do not care whether or not you are the shipmaster's daughter or whether the Prophets choose you to be here, you're an abomination to me all the same. If you cause one more interruption, I will not hesitate, in fact, I will even enjoy, throwing you out of this classroom. Are we implicitly clear?" He said with a monotone voice.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

My entire being shifted from the unmoved Jiralhanae nature to the bezerking kind.

"Master, personally, I don't give a damn whether or not you care I am his daughter of chosen by the Prophets. But as I recall, my father, N'tho Malamee, was more concerned with his entire crewmen more than his own life. And the fact that you even know I am his daughter suggests that you knew him personally, which furthermore suggests that you under his command. If he was still breathing, how do you think he'd react if I told him you were treating his daughter, Ruz 'Malamee, in this manner? Conclusively, to you and the rest of the class, I may be abominable and unsightly, but I am still an individual and because of the fact that the Hierarchs wanted me to be here standing before you, I expect that you treat me as ordered by the Holy Ones. They DID say they'd behead any who dared disobey their instruction on teaching me as any normal student…and sir, I am a force to be reckoned with. Do not trifle with the unknown or the unknown will consume you." I said calmly.

"By the Rings…" Nikhal uttered.

"What courage…" Eelo stated. Vaman, just as furious as Garr when I spat verbally to his face, looked towards the other students as if searching for an ally among them, having none, he then marched towards me, picking me up by the neck and put my back against the wall. I struggled but realized quickly that even with my strength in both mental and otherwise, I was still female in terms of physical brawn.

"Listen, you filthy insect! You may have been blessed by the Prophets, but they are not here to watch me destroy your honor and bravery!" He exhaled with such a great force with his anger, throwing me down to the ground. As I regained myself, he needed to catch his breath as well.

"I wouldn't want our Lords catching you say that, Sir." Eelo said.

"ENOUGH! No more discussion, your first task is to practice your fighting techniques! Pick a training dummy and begin! You have fifteen minutes!"

As the others gathered to pick a training dummy, Vaman forcibly put his hand on my shoulder, to stop me from moving.

"I warn you, Eyesore, if you defy my order once more, I will make sure you will never see the Army again. Now, go and try to rise to the level of the best of these warriors. I doubt you will exceed above my son, Gharan. Speaking of him, since I do not have the time or the desire to babysit you like a Grunt, he will watch over you the next seven weeks. So, it would only be appropriate that as the best in this group, he would have charge over you." Walking away tending to the other Sangheili, what ambled in was the most handsome Sangheili my eyes had ever laid on. At first, I didn't know whether to respectively stand at where I was, frozen, or to bow and let my legs give out. I ended up doing a combination of both. I stood frozen, waiting for him to speak.

"So, you're the eyesore my father has been raving on about." He huffed. "You look even weaker than I expected. I predict you will give up by the end of the day-" My legs gave out as he spoke. "-Or…now, I suppose."

"Oh, no no, Gharan - I mean Gharan, sir. Um…I lost my balance for a moment because, eh…the journey here was long and I should've rested a few minutes on the way here." I said nervously. I couldn't helped but notice his beautiful lifeless black eyes. Normally, eyes like that wouldn't intrigue me so, but the endless voids that they are were like black holes, sucking me in. And to describe his overall build? "Broad" does not suffice as an adequate description.

"Very well, I would only expect a female to be weak and tired after a simple walk through High Charity. Rest if you must, but I am watching you, so you must practice."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course, sir." I couldn't believe my eyes, my ears! What a dazzling male I had stumbled upon. However, I couldn't help but notice peering eyes glaring my direction and an angry growl to match it. Though, it wasn't from Vaman…I recognized the gestures from the ever mysterious Nikhal. What a strange character he is. For what reason does he have to view this happening and react with animosity?

As I pondered this, I gave my all, practicing fervently against an inanimate object, for three things; the honor of my father's name, the glory of the Covenant, the Prophets and Great Journey, and most recently, the attraction to this Gharan individual. I have never felt such attraction to any male before…

A few minutes before the fifteen minute mark, Gharan told me to stop practicing.

"What? Did-did I do something wrong, sir?" I asked genuinely.

"No, surprisingly. You actually did very well. Your father was a true fighter, I can see that in you. You may just very well one day surpass me, Eyesore." My hearts completely bypassed the insult and began to beat faster.

"Thank you very much!" I said happily. He glared undeterred by the sudden outburst of emotion. "Er…I mean…" I bowed a deep respectful bow that I would have given my father. "I appreciate your compliments, Gharan, sir.

"My father is speaking, listen up." Lifting my head, I attuned my listening to Vaman more than I had before.

"Very good, whelps. You all impress me. Gharan, report from the eyesore?" My avid attention was once again broken - for the moment. Even as fuming as I was, Gharan spoke and I was curious as to what he had to say.

"She impressed me, also, father." Vaman was taken aback at the news he had heard.

"Really? Hmm…perhaps we need to…make the training exercises more difficult." He said, moving himself to the front of the room.

"Listen up, whelps! You have done well this training session so far, however, due to our consistent interruptions, you have now have less time to complete the entire day's worth of training. You have another fifteen minutes to complete your new task - practicing against motion detecting training dummies." I gave out a chuckle, which I thought I had kept to myself, but apparently I hadn't.

"What is so humorous, Eyesore?" Vaman had asked.

"Nothing, sir. It is just that prior to my father's passing, when he and I were not sparring, he made me practice on nothing but those training dummies." I replied with a fierce pride.

"Oh, did you now? Why don't you demonstrate your skills to the class about this subject, yes?"

"Gladly." Normally, I would have fallen away from such a request, due to the very fact that it was my lack of self-control that got me into this. Nevertheless, my outward vanity assured me that I _was_ skilled with this type of practice.

"Refrain from using your preferred weapons - use your combat against this dummy." He said, pushing a dummy in front of me. He stood back, side by side to his son, the class watching with anticipation as to what I would do.

I made my defensive stance, arm below the other, as if I were wielding blades, I used my claws as such. I attacked quickly to the shoulder of the dummy and, by reflex, twirled in a spin, attacked the legs, and then the neck. I did this to every area my father taught were weak points. Usually, within a few minutes, the dummy would deactivate, letting me know have defeated it and completed my dummy training for the day. But this, clearly was no ordinary dummy. After what seemed like countless minutes and what would have been slashes resulted in sweat - with a hint of blood.

The dummy didn't do its usual motion that I quickly picked up on. It reversed its pattern - causing me to receive a mighty blow to the face. Before I could retaliate and fight back, I took another blow to the stomach, which sent me to the floor. The dummy immediately stopped moving as soon as I made contact with the floor. I took the advantage of catching my breath. I looked to Vaman, he was smug as ever. Gharan, I wasn't too sure about.

"So, skilled are you? Once again, you remind me of a Grunt pathetically trying to survive against a Demon crushing its skull with its hand." He chuckled. The others chuckled with a hush.

"She was doing well…perhaps my brilliance put her under pressure. Maybe she isn't suited for this class after all." As I took a beating to the hearts from that comment from Gharan, I took note of Nikhal's boiling anger.

"Your brilliance? Your brilliance, my wooden blade (1)! You aren't have the warrior she is trying to be."

I wanted to castrate Nikhal for that comment. I do not care how supportive of me he is. how dare he insult such a…a…talented student?! At that moment, I saw Nikhal move in such a swift way only I had ever seen happen with one other person in my life - me. He took his fists, ready to make a move on Gharan, while, as brilliant as Gharan truly is, avoided the assault and threw him across the room with one arm, where he had started from.

"Nice effort. Nikhal. However, it was futile. You cannot best me whelp. You're a runt compared the rest of them." As much as I am, eh…interested, in Gharan, that was harsh, even for Sangheili standards.

"On the contrary, son. Eyesore is the runt of the whelps." I didn't exactly need all this emotion surging through my body; anger and all. But somehow I managed to keep them in check.

"Students, let these two arrogant fools be a lesson to you. Firstly, know your place; whether you come out on top or whether you remain a whelp. And never attempt to best _the _best." With that, he ended the class after the fifteen minutes of the class to practice on the motion-detecting training dummies.

"Well, class, I believe that was a decent start to the beginning of your first week. The next six weeks will be difficult, I assure you. And with that, this next week will be virtually identical to today - with, what I hope, to be the exception for Eyesore. Or at least the exception of her behavior, if not her altogether." I would grow an age older with every comment he hissed my direction.

He then dismissed the class, and before anything could stop me, my only goal as of today was to fall into my bed. I pushed my way through the other students, not caring who bumped into and what they had to say about it, and marched towards my place of habitation. On my way, I heard a call to my name behind me.

"Ruz! Wait, please! I wish to speak with you!" Nikhal had managed to follow me this far, why not?

I turned around abruptly, causing him to be startled. "What is it, Nikhal?"

"I wish to speak with you, Ruz." He said, still trying to catch his breath, I sighed heavily.

"Well, then out with it."

"Ruz, I'm really sorry if I upset you in class today, I was really looking forward to sparring with you and-"

"Enough! I have seen how he handled you, and he clearly deserves to be the best! I can only wish to be as gifted."

He looked at me, puzzled and hurt, he sighed.

"I meant what I said, I apologize. I just…I just wish I was able to find more time with you, to get to know you." His very suggestion normally would have intrigued me, but yet it angered me. He wished the very thing I want with Gharan. And anything more didn't register within my enraged mind.

"Leave me. I have nothing more to say to you." As I walked away, I now more than ever desperately craved rest and time away from the males. I could almost feel the hurt Nikhal felt. That did not concern me, as of now.

The first week had happened exactly the first day had happened; apart from the distractions. My sense of haughtiness had caused me several emotional scars over the past week, but with meditation upon the teachings of my father, it would eventually stable me. The second week would include brawling with other classmates. The second week would sure be interesting.

* * *

_(1) This phrase was meant to be the equivalent to, "Your brilliance? My ass!"_

* * *

**Hoo, man, was this a difficult chapter to write! Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Next Time: Ruz deals with Vaman and Gharan once more. Fights a mysterious Eelo, Gharan wishes to speak with her, find out a secret or two.**


	5. Proving Honor - Week 2

**I put a lot of work into this chapter hope you like this it! Enjoy!**

* * *

By come of the second week, Vaman had the pleasure of reporting my, "Unacceptable" behavior to the prophets. I thought for sure that I was going to be sentenced to death for tyranny. Until, that is, when Mercy mentioned that it will be difficult for me, as I am, to adjust along with those who will equally struggle to coincide with me. Thankfully, Vaman was forced to silence his tongue, at least it was a vow only made to them rather than actually following through with it, I knew I was able to rest easier and practice more peacefully the second week.

"Welcome to your second week of training, whelps. Your task this week is fighting against each other in hand-to-hand combat. Fortunately, you are allowed to pick your training partner, as I am in no mood to boggle my mind on combat match-making. Have at it."

I knew instinctively that I was never to be picked as a partner, well, Nikhal would have but he knew better than to converse with me right now. The only upside to that is the possibility of sparring with Gharan, learning more about him, and becoming closer to him; if, for a high popular individual like him and a not so popular individual like me, were possible. The flip side is that Nikhal and I would be the ones to spar, as I previously mentioned to him. Though, I was still upset at what he did the week prior.

Waiting for Vaman to mention that I was partnerless and would either let me off the hook this week or side with his son, Eelo approached me, which surprised me, for whatever reason.

"Despite your lack of success last week, I am most eager to fight you, if you wish to be my partner." I looked at him for a moment.

"You wish to spar with me? Does no one else wish to with you?"

"The fact that I don't appear anywhere on the list raises question for individuals. Fortunately, the fear of the unknown allows me to pick and choose my partner carefully. And I see you as a beneficial candidate for a battle." He said. I hadn't really considered that Eelo's mysterious profile would make him just as ignorable as me. The way it looks, while no one has knowledge of his talents, I'm sure simply being a mystery causes him to be a 'runt', as they all continuously mentioned about me.

"Hmm…well, normally, there'd be another, if not two others, I'd like to spar with, however, I cannot choose both and they already have chosen their partners." I said glancing at them both talking to their partners. "And while, logically, as the only two left, it would only make sense to say yes since we do not really have a choice. However, you have been kind enough to me and haven't said any harsh words as of yet. Gladly, I'll be your partner." I said with a smile. He, also displaying a smile through outlines of his mask, bowed his head in respect.

"Well, I am not like the others. I greatly admire you being here. It is very rare that a female is allowed into the Covenant Army." He said, crossing his arms with a chuckle. "I assume, that once every individual completes the task of finding a partner, we immediately set up for the competition, as it were." I nodded, agreeing.

"Very good, whelps. You didn't waste any time finding your partners. Surprisingly, neither did Eyesore." Vaman said emotionlessly. His son chuckled a bit in response. My hearts sank in knowing this but I ignored it. But as to what I couldn't ignore was Nikhal's sad expression which I did not know the reason for. "Students, your task this week is simple. Firstly, there are twelve of you, and additionally, my son and I. Second, there will be seven fights in total. And thirdly, each fight will be no more or less than eight and a half minutes, as we have but a unit to complete each class for this week. In advance, each week, every class you attend will increase by thirty minutes. Expect long and disciplined hours of training. And for this week, you will fight your partner again each day, so don't expect a trade of partners tomorrow or the day after; who you have is who you keep. And so, this week you will fight your partner you have chosen for a total of roughly sixty minutes this week. Plot each move after today carefully. This week's assignment is not a competition, but you will treat it as so. The rules of your fights are simple: as of today and the next six, there will be no weapons handed to you. If you brought any, you will not be needing them until two weeks from now. Your fights consist of only using the limbs of the body the Gods gave you. Now, just so we understand, as is will be with every time we do these battles, Eyesore and any unfortunate partners in her midst will automatically be seen last; as I expect her to crumble under her partners and opponents hand." My rage was boiling as the others stifled their laughter, but I did not let up. "Without further ado, let me and my son have the first fight before I announce our first fight of the day between you. Everyone, take your partner and line yourselves up along the walls. Try not to be anywhere over the white lined square in the center of the room. That square is the battlefield; any outside the square are the observers. Oh, also, before I neglect to remember and move on without saying so, my son and I will display proper movements, gestures, etc in a battle."

With the instructions implanted into my mind, I was fully prepare to spar with Eelo. As the classroom took their places outside the line, Vaman and Gharan took their positions; bowing respectively to one another, and then took their stances. "

"Three…two…one…FIGHT!" Vaman said as they both clashed their forearms together, as if using swords, but that was only to keep the other in check, to make sure each was focusing upon the task. Their forearms clashed nicely; showing neither was distracted nor giving into retreat. While I admired Vaman's skills, I watched more closely upon his son. Nearing the end, they both had ended their fight in similar stance and never truly harmed one another; knowing that this was simply due to the fact that they most likely regularly spar together, this is a feat difficult to duplicate. Which told me, they truly were equal, at least in battle. Yet, I'm sure, Gharan still being young, had much to learn.

They both bowed once more, seeing their side of the room near the door.

"As you can see, this fight was a tie. And, for your curiosity, I do not judge sparring based upon my own fair judgment. I rightly have trained in many years as a warrior and teacher. So, Eyesore, as I'm sure you might guess, I'd love to have you fail, however, the only courteous thing I will give you is allowing you to stay if your fights are as strong as your stubbornness. If you manage to defeat your opponent, reluctantly, I will acknowledge your skill. If not, then that is one small step closer to leaving this room. Forever." I clenched my fists. I was growing weary of his constant calling-out just so he has a reason to embarrass me. How? And why would the Noble Hierarchs put me with such insolence? Eelo touched my shoulder as I tried to avoid walking towards Vaman with every ounce of my anger stored within my claws. How I'd give anything just to rip his throat out when he slept…

"Ruz, is something the matter?" I looked at her, she did not have a face of worry or sympathy; this question was rhetorical. "Do not be troubled by our teacher's words. I admire you, that is all you need to accept; not that they do not accept you." Admittedly, she was right. I shouldn't have to use my strength to fight against oppression when I need to save it for the fight. I eased up, sighing, having my back against the wall. She, too, did the same.

"Now then, the first fight will be…Ygar 'Putumee against Voro 'Kasamee!" The two Sangheili were enemies, from what I gathered. As soon as Vaman assumed the countdown, they both did not hesitate to clash their forearms. This fight was rather bloody; but not gory. This fight was one by Ygar.

Every fight after was more and more interesting as it went.

"Very good, class. Interesting tactics. I noticed a few of you took notice of things my son and I did during our fight. Impressive eyes. And for the last fight of the day, Eyesore and Eelo." Flexing my fingers, I readied for combat. I stood in front of Eelo, ready to prove Vaman wrong. Eelo readied himself, as well. As we both took our respective stances, I controlled my breathing, trying not to focus on the smirk on Vaman's face; I blushed at the sight of Gharan's face. I nervously waved to him, not caring that he didn't wave back.

"Father," Gharan asked Vaman. He looked to his son.

"What is it, my son?"

"From what I gathered, the Eyesore has a weakness. One that can be used to our advantage."

"Oh?" Gharan gave a wicked but calm smile.

"She seems to possess feelings for me that are not mutual."

"Good. Break her until she is rid from our class; she is a pestilence among us.

"Believe me father. I intend on putting quarantine upon our parasite to extinction. What if I seduce her to be my opponent for n ext week?" Vaman smiled broadly.

"I grant you permission to do so. In fact," He said turning to Gharan. "Silently do away with her during the fight, making it look like she truly is weak; in case she grows stronger over the next several days."

Gharan nodded his head in understanding and both eyes watched the fight begin.

"Three…two…one…FIGHT!" Called out Vaman. Eelo bowed a deep respectful bow, and I, turn, gave him one. As soon as our eyes met, we did not hold back. After we clashed forearms, I lifted my arm against his, immediately striking his shoulder. Though I barely missed, he jumped backwards, then plunging towards me. I dodged his next attack by taking myself underneath him, and swiping his feet. As he fell down, I got up, backing up some to claim victory but not take my eye off him.

"Distract her, Gharan." Vaman whispered to his son. He smirked, saying,

"Keep your courage in both hands, Ruz!" (Smugly, he waited for my foolish turn around. Sadly, I gave in.) Hearing a voice that sent chills down my spine, I turned around and waved again, this time having him wave back, I lost focus. "She is weak. She will be easy to crush." Gharan silently said. Eelo, taking advantage of this distraction, openly tackled me, having restrained my arms and legs.

"Look, I know you have affections for Gharan and I understand why, I would too if I wasn't more focused on the Journey; like you should be. So I suggest you keep your head in the fight, Ruz." I tilted my head in confusion to his 'I would be too" comment. Knowing I was confused, Eelo nervously got off me and picked me up, nodding towards me.

Vaman frowned.

"Eelo picked him up, he held back his fire upon her." Gharan looked at his father.

"Shall I also put him down, also, father?"

"No, my son. He is nothing more than a sympathizer.

"All more the reason to put him down."

"I said no! I am not threatened by him. That one has more purpose than we know. I sense it." Gharan, looking back to the fight, pondered on Vaman's words.

As I nodded back, I lifted my leg for a kick, expecting to be caught. Thus, it was so. However, I lifted my other leg, hoping to strike another attack, and, without emotion, he caught my other leg, turned me over on my stomach against the ground. I felt the cold ground, allowing its icy chills to wake me up from momentary defeat. I used my tail as a whip and with ease, I got out of his grasp, did a backflip, and being behind him, wrapped my arms around his neck, with claws at his throat. I knew he respected me, so my claws weren't digging into his throat where his honor would drip out. But they were deep enough to let him know that if I truly wanted, I could kill him right there if he ever became a threat.

Sensing this, he, with such strength, grabbed my arms and threw me on the ground. With his foot firmly planted upon my stomach, he pointed his fingers towards the middle of the eyes as if wielding a blade; equally showing me how he also could kill me just as easily.

"TIME!" The voice jolted me more into slight adrenaline mixed with a hint of fear. I was immediately picked up once more, less firmly this time; the grip was more friendly.

"Good fight, Ruz. I hope to do this again." He smiled. As he pat my back, between my wings, I slowly walked to my side of the room.

"You did very good!" A friendly voice called out to me.

"Your methods were of great effort." Another voice called out, putting chills up my spine. I didn't know who to acknowledge first. Looking to Nikhal, I went to nod towards him when I saw a grin from Gharan. I recoiled and nervously smiled back at him. I felt Nikhal's gloom from my peripheral vision.

"I'm am NOT sorry to say, that you have failed against your chosen partner, Eyesore. On the other hand, I AM sorry to say that those who failed against their partners have lowered themselves with Eyesore, here." Every time he threatens me in front of the students causes my inner rage to boil over just a little more to the edge. "Continue to train at home and perhaps, for those who failed to best their comrade will not do so tomorrow. Sleep well, my pupils. You are dismissed." I knew he was aiming that last comment about failure towards me, as usual. Heading for the exit last to leave, even from Vaman, Eelo stopped me in mid stride.

"Ruz, I feel like I could really learn from you." He said with a smile. Though, I didn't know whether that was an insult or not.

"How do you mean? I failed, as the teacher blatantly said." I told him with obvious hurt in my voice but trying to hold back the pain. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I see something in you that clearly no one else sees except for maybe the Nikhal fellow. You see, I have a reason I am so mysterious…" He said guiding me out the door. (As we were walking, Gharan was in the shadows of a hallway, listening into the conversation, but awaiting a moment to fulfill his plot.)

"Oh? And what is that, Eelo?"

Away from the prying eye, (or so he thought,) he began his tale.

"You see…my father never wanted me to fight…he wished me to take care of the house, that I help raise our family."

"Please, stop for a moment, your father wanted you, a male, to do female's work?" I knew that my father had the opposite wish, being that he never married and, therefore, didn't have children of his own.

"Yes, let me explain." He insisted. "I am not who everyone thinks or wants to think I am. There is a reason for this veil over my face. It is true I am skilled as a male, however, there is more underneath the veil…" I was quite curious as to what he meant, (Gharan, in his shadowed corner, was also.)

"Wait, you don't mean to say…" I began, piecing together her words.

"I do. And the reason why I am telling you this is because I know in my hearts, you're the only one I can trust." I was flabbergasted.

"You're…you're female?!" I exclaimed, trying not to be too loud, but the shock could not be helped.

"Please, please, keep it down. I wanted to tell you because ever since you set foot into the class, I had hope - you gave me that hope. That hope of one day females being treated equal to males, I hope you will accept my loyalty to you; I wish to be your friend." I was speechless.

("interesting…not one, but TWO females…" Gharan thought to himself.)

"Well, I…I don't know what to say." I told her.

"I want to be there for you, you deserve a friend in need." She said, placing her hand on mine gently. I couldn't hold back the smile.

"Alright, I accept."

"She bowed. I will protect you and all you own, with my life. I will be loyal to you. I will be your apprentice until you no longer breathe!" She said holding her hilt in the air. I halted her from activating it.

"What happened to keeping it down? And why are you so loyal to me, as a stranger?" She put her hilt back, taking a deep breath, and looked at me with solemn eyes.

"I'm sorry, I got over excited. The reason why I am acting this way is because my father died of a horrible disease a few years ago. He could not continue his teachings on house keeping." She knew right away I'd empathize. "It took some time, but my mother gave up trying to teach me housekeeping and, siding with the war, she sent me off to be taught a warrior's creed. I struggled through being accepted, also. I had to kill my own mother to be accepted from the Council…"

"By the Forerunners! You what?"

"Yes."

"Did the Hierarchs-?"

"No, it was a Jiralhanae chieftain who had the affections of Garr Alakavee." I grimaced.

"That incompetent swine!"

"Indeed, I had the same thoughts. And while the Prophets looked down on this, they saw the potential of a warrior in me. The Council advised me to hide my face in case anyone recognized me. My voice is not a typical one but my face-" Revealing it to me, being delicate and definitely female looking, "This face is too valuable to reveal to just anyone. And so, I had heard about your story when I entered the Council Chamber on the day of your acceptance. And while some were still fuming over it, they genuinely accepted me. This similarity between us is why I wish to live a legacy by your side. I wish to be your shield when your blade fails you." She said, putting her veil over her face again and bowing a reverential gesture. I smiled, not being able to help myself.

"Again, I gladly accept." I told her, as a tear rolled down her cheek and into her veil.

"Thank you…" I only nodded

"See you tomorrow, friend?" She nodded back and went on her way.

I stood there, surprised but serenely pleased. I had made a friend.

As I looked towards the stars out the large window by my side, pondering on today, I heard footsteps from the shadows.

"You know, they don't shine as much as you did today in battle, 'Malamee." My hearts rose to the skies.

"I, um…Gharan, Sir…is there something I can help you with?" I nervously asked, playing with my hair.

"No, Beginner. I am here to offer you a challenge. I pleaded my father to let me be one of your opponents for this week. I prefer if I was your last of this week." Coming towards me, he took my hand and held it gently. My hearts were pacing; I could swear he heard the rhythm out of sync. "Will you accept?"

"Uh…yes, how I could not?" He put on a smile (a smug smile) that illuminated my whole being.

"Good. I look forward to sparring with you at the end of this week, Eyesore." Then my heart froze for what seemed like forever.

"I'm…still an Eyesore?" He chuckled.

"Just remember, I'm only pleasing my father when I say that. When I say it in public, remember that I am calling you Angel." He smiled and went to find his father. As if I had already been flying, I leapt in the air joyfully and sang all the way home.

* * *

"Father?" Gharan entered into his house.

"I'm here, Gharan. What news have you for me?"

"Firstly, Eelo is female. She is hiding as male undercover. What shall we do of her?" Vaman looked at him from his table, having papers upon papers atop it.

"That matter does not concern me. News of Eyesore?"

Shrugging off the other subject, Gharan said, "She was more simple than I planned to seduce her. She accepted my offer, she will be in the mindset of impressing me rather than focusing on a warrior. Even if she were one, any reputation she tries to build up through effort will break on that day when they see me kill her." He said wickedly.

"Don't think that this plan to quell our virus is entirely your plan, son." Gharan looked at his predecessor with disappointment.

"Of course not, father. But I do take part in the reward that the Prophets hand you when we kill her, correct?" Vaman shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. The Prophets ordered me and only me to dispose of her quietly and quickly. You will be my aide." Gharan withheld his anger as nothing but a tool but showed it on his face. "Do NOT give me that look, Gharan! If it weren't for me picking you up out of the dirt they call weakness, you NEVER would have become my shining sun, following in my footsteps!" His father at times scared him when they were alone and he raised his voice. "Now, go to your hole and stay there! Do not come back out unless you are called, do you understand?" Gharan looked solemnly at the ground and nodded.

"Good. I have a lot of decisions to make concerning this week and the next ones ahead. Leave me to my business."

As Gharan slipped into the basement of the corroded part of the house built in High Charity, he fingered the picture of his broken family; his father, his deceased mother, and himself. They all used to know what smiling was once. He cried nightly to himself, wishing that he had a whole family again.

Through his tears, he made a vow to himself. "If the day comes where I do not find acceptance or love from my father again, I swear by my ancestors and my honor, what little has not been torn from me, that I WILL slay him in his sleep. I would much rather have a home than be by myself though," He said looking at the picture again. He sighed softly. "I do not know whether disposing of this 'Malamee female will earn his approval finally, but if not and I fail, I swear I WILL kill him. And the day will come like a thief in the night" He said scratching the wall next to the meaning-held image. Climbing into the make-shift bed he created when his father went mad, he slipped under the covers and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Wow, I really surprised myself with this chapter! My hands had a mind of its own! My own brain couldn't keep up or change whatever came out! At least I have thickened the plot :P I decided on one thing and then my hand chose another. Let's see how that works for the next chapter!**

**Next: Ruz fights Gharan and something happens to shock the class and the class learns how to fight with alongside a comrade.**


	6. Proving Honor - Week 3

**Sorry it took me so long to post! I wanted to finish another fanfic but couldn't so I decided to write this one instead! Enjoy!**

* * *

The stars did not shine the beginning of the third week when I looked to though the colossal window again. I sighed, still wrapping my wounds in bandages. The pain throughout my body did not sting as much as the scarred confidence. The end of the second week was still fresh in my mind. It began as the best week in my life that ended as the worst; aside from my father's death.

_-Beginning Flashback_-

Gharan was acting strange throughout the last week (mainly due to fear of his father) . He became more and more interested in me, asking me to be alone with him. (He not only was trying to please him by gaining my affections by spending time with me but also didn't come home for most of the week. Luckily for him, the night he came home, Vaman had no words to transfer with him). However, Vaman did not hold back his tongue whenever I failed against Eelo in a battle. Luckily, I did defeat her once on the sixth day. Vaman said nothing. However, as I had readied to fight Eelo the last day, Gharan reminded me it was his turn to fight me. My hearts fluttered and my excitement got the best of me. The fight was more of a dominance battle in what felt like a growing relationship than an actual battle. Interestingly, his father did not possess a scowl of disapproval on his face (only because he was expecting him to kill me).

As we were smoothly blocking each other attacks during the fight, not having touched each other for nearly the entire battle, (Vaman expected my strength to grow; especially since I had defeated Eelo finally the day before) the pattern discontinued when he had snuck a plasma knife to the battle and struck me in the shoulder. As the air filled with gasps from the others, being a fight using weapons. My honor seeped through the wound, and I lifted my purple-stained hand which held my bleeding wound and my vision darkened to a crimson color (they say my eyes appeared a vibrant red during this moment). I lifted my eyes to where Vaman and Gharan stood (smirking, waiting for me to die slowly from 'lacking honor'), and I said,

"Why did you try to harm me? You told me I was beautiful. You said you wanted to eventually be mine..." Gharan's cackle struck my soul hard in anguish.

"Those words were empty and lacked truth. You live up to the name, eyesore." My hearts were broken; I was unforgiving as of now in my depression. And while the others of the class were non-existent, the two's outlines were visibly white; consciously telling me that they were my targets. My Sangheility was lost in the midst of my robotic-like nature, and a voice telling me to _kill. _The voice was distant, like a whisper, soft yet harsh; gender unknown.

I charged both males on all fours, allowing my tail to balance me. They tried to evade my attack, but my fury has been let loose of its chains. Their agility and speed meant nothing towards my assault. I slashed at them, and gave them permanent scars on themselves. My claws delivered as many hits as they deserved; both of them. Vaman for every hurtful word and Gharan for breaking my hearts.

In my malicious affront, the rest of the class rebelled, save for Eelo and Nikhal. However, they all had the goal to pull me off the males. And, as it were, they began to beat me. Eelo and Nikhal both tried to discourage this behavior but they, too, ended up bruised. As I was thrown out of the class, I was called to the Council, another bicker had once again commenced. The Prophets wished to hear what I had to say (they were enraged with inner fire that Vaman had not brought to their court a dead female sangheili but did not show their anger). I explained that both Vaman and his son had struck their last chord in a song full of hatred and discrimination. Silently, the Prophets discussed what must be done.

In conclusion, they told the two that if they tried to harm me through words or otherwise, they, and any joining them, would be sentenced to Garr's fate and, ultimately, death (In other words, this sentence was said to please me, who not having knowledge of their plan to rid of me, was merely a sign to Vaman to continue with the riddance of me at a much later date; preferably near the end of my trial period). Thus, the trial of my endeavors to become equal to my brethren would continue with Vaman as my teacher. Though I dare not question the reason for giving me a new teacher, I was appalled at this decision. I knew that any chance of surviving the next four weeks called for discipline and focus; not letting my emotions or my mysterious curse of fury get in my way of my goal.

_-End Flashback-_

Exhaling my troubles away with a sigh of distress, I emotionally put up barriers from the hurt I would receive this week. I silently and boldly walked through the doorway and into the class. Jeers spread like wildfire across the room. My friends Eelo and Nikhal tried to hush them but did not succeed. I noted the displeasure of my arrival on Vaman and his two-faced, deceitful, shifty, and traitorous son, Gharan.

"Welcome back, Eyesore." Both said in unison, crossing arms. "Students, pay no attention to her. She is a curse among us-"

"Get on with the lesson, you imprudent bastard." Though I would be calm, I would not allow him to berate me during the course of the next four weeks. I expected him to react with anger, very much wanting to finish what I unintentionally started the day before, yet he simply smirked, practically ignoring my insult as if it meant nothing.

"As for this week, whelps, we will be learning the meaning of teamwork. After which, you will take your partner and practice your fighting techniques on a dummy together, learning to have a like mind. Lastly, you will fight for five minutes. The winners of each battle will be the victors today. Like last week, you will fight your assigned opponents all this week." He stood by his son, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Teamwork is an ethical necessity during battle. It is very rarely that you will be asked to perform a duty by yourself. In groups, you will have the advantage over your enemies whose own group falls before them. Each individual makes up the unit; as each limb to its body. The group cannot exist without each other. Lone wolves die without their pack. That being said, take your partners and go forth."

I nodded towards Eelo and she reciprocated. We were ready to face the motion-detecting dummy together. Once the dummy had been activated, we both attacked the dummy, successfully blocking its attacks using our synchronized leg and arm attacks and defenses. Unfortunately, my attention drawn towards Nikhal and his glancing at me as well as plotting against Gharan caused the pattern to fail. Falling on my behind, the dummy stopped. Eelo smiled and helped me back to my feet.

"Nice work. We kept it up for a solid four and a half minutes. Rest, my friend. You've earned it." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Pleasure's all mine."

Gharan came towards us, acting as if nothing happened between us.

"Impressive Eyesore. I reckon you cannot duplicate that tomorrow." He said with a smug smirk. I wanted to lash out, but Eelo prevented me before I could reach out to harm him. As he walked away, his father began to talk.

"Excellent work whelps. Now it is time for your battles between your duo and another. First up, Nikhal and Q'rin 'Tahamee and their partners."

I watched them both take their places, bow, and fight. With either partner down Nikhal was taking it difficultly. Taking blow after blow, I felt very bad for him, having that happen with me when I first sparred with my father, I had to do something.

"Don't let up, Nikhal!" I said to him. Vaman and Gharan glared at me evilly, I just mirrored their smirk.

He peeked at me with wide eyes, then narrowed them in determination. He from then on blocked every hit and his opponent could not block his. After the five minutes being up, they both were covered in their blood; thankfully not enough to cause another stir within me. Q'rin nodded his head towards him smirking.

"You're lucky for your girlfriend there, or you would have been on the floor in withdrawal." To that Nikhal blushed slightly, looking at me nervously. I was curious again to the intent of this but said nothing.

"Yes…well… I am grateful for her support." Q'rin smirked wider.

"You win this time. Rematch tomorrow? WithOUT the support?"

"You're on!" They both had become mutually friends.

"It looks like we do have a winner. Your opponent is right, were it not for Eyesore here, you'd-"

"My support is just as impacting as your son's distraction last week when I battled with Eelo." I was starting to predict his moments of personal hatred towards me. And while I know this upset him greatly, he ignored it. He cleared his throat.

"Next battle."

The battles carried on, and with every other win soon came the battle between Eelo and I versus Xygos and Ygar. The battle was tied, thanks to the week of training with Eelo making us a formidable duo. I resisted the hatred of our opponents, our teamwork overruled their foolishness.

"Very good whelps." Not a word against me this time. He may have held his tongue but not within his mind. "Next week, we will practice heavily with dummies, once more, using the Plasma Pistol." All at once, with the exception of myself and Eelo, the entire room filled with a disappointed groan. I, for one, am willing to be taught any weapon. Even if I have nearly mastered the blade. "During the half point of the weak, after you practice upon your dummies, you will then compete in a trio-based battle; as I will choose your added member this time, for the sake of variety. You are dismissed."

On our way to relax and train loosely at my place of stay, Eelo and I heard a voice after she commented that Nikhal cared for me very much as she sensed.

"Ruz! May I please have a word?" I paused to allow him to come near me. "I owe you a great deal, you truly encouraged me with your words to push back against my friend. He had never seen defeat from me." He said with a smile.

"Please save your compliments." He looked confused at first. "I had nothing to do with your victory, you chose to take my words to hearts." I told him. He insisted on his argument that I encouraged. "Be as it may, I do forgive you, friend." His face lit up bright.

"You really mean your words?"

"I do. But I owe you a fight soon; which will make us even. Perhaps on the day of our advancement ceremony we can fight." He grinned wide and nodded.

"It would be most pleasing to do so, Ruz 'Malamee." I giggled at his silly bow, which caught him by cheerful surprise. Instead of traveling towards my abode, we relaxed and trained in the a wide open area throughout the day.

"Father?" A frightened Gharan asked his angry instructor.

"What do you want boy?"

"Please forgive me for not destroying the female. I hadn't taken into account that she was stronger than me and-" A swift slap to the mandibles quieted the lad.

"Don't you dare say that my training was meaningless and that some frail Eyesore has taken your pride and honor! She is nothing! Leave my sight before I have to physically remind you who gave you your Mark of Shame and begged the Prophets to give you a second chance, only to reward us with power if we rid of their problems…" Gharan did not move, as he was as stone. Vaman shook his head. "You sicken me with your uncanny ability to grow soft at the most inappropriate of times. You should treat life as if the Journey demanded a ceaseless punitive heart of uncorrosive metal! And such glory demands restrictions!" Gharan said nothing, only cowered in fear. "Look at you…pathetically giving your pitiful life to the notion of terror. I need to be reminded as to why I chose you. Your brilliance only shows when others are there to watch you; do they give you strength when they cheer for you? Do their encouragements give you fervor? You are not to truly be called my son but a louse! You are far worse than the Eyesore!" Roaring in rage, he lifted his fists. "I WILL PUNISH YOU!" Screaming and yelling resounded from the 'Ontomee household that night; and no one heard it.

Having been in this kind of humiliation before, Gharan crawled into his hole after he ran away from his father, who had grown tired of beating him, with ever-flowing tears. Tomorrow would be another day explaining to his friends and female affectionates yet again that the bruises were from training at home and he felt absolutely no pain, as he knows too well he does. This night would indeed bring him nightmares.

"One day, father, one day you will no longer breathe."

* * *

**What a chapter, huh? Please fav and follow if you like this story! Thank you to my readers and for all the reviews!**

**Next Time:**


End file.
